


I've Got You

by catewip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Drug Use, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, starstruck4moony & kattlupin's RS420 Wolfstar Mini Fest, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catewip/pseuds/catewip
Summary: After years of friendship, Remus knows when Sirius Black is struggling. Offering support through shared memories and smoking, Remus comforts Sirius when he needs it the most.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> My second submission for the wonderful 420 Remus & Sirius Mini Fest hosted by @kattlupin and @starstruck4moony
> 
> This takes place six months after 'You're Magic!'

After years of watching Sirius Black, a little closer than a friend probably should, Remus knows his tells. That Sirius is uncommonly quiet, hasn’t eaten and now sits at the back of the Potter’s house party slowly nursing a neat whiskey instead of his usual drink, lets Remus know that something is wrong.

Catching Sirius’ attention, Remus gives him a small nod towards the guest bedroom before making his way to the room. Crossing over to open the window, he climbs out onto the old metal fire escape and takes out his weed. A rush of relief floods his body when Sirius follows him out a moment later, crossing his arms against the cold. 

Remus places both joints in his mouth, using one hand to shield his lighter from the cold wind. Sirius reaches forward and cups his hands around Remus’ blocking the wind. It’s something they’ve done many times before, but the comfortable routine still sends a thrill down Remus’ spine.

As they both stand a little too close on the small rusting fire escape, Remus tries to fill the silence and put Sirius at ease.

“Remember the first time we smoked this?

“Mhmm” Remus carries on as he watches Sirius wrap his lips around the joint and inhale deeply. Throughout their many years of friendship, the memory has never failed to bring a smile to both their faces.

“I still can’t believe Wormy got stuck in that bloody tree!” Remus remembers that night fondly, the four friends sat upstairs in the old abandoned shack; laughing, smoking and eating enough snacks to feed a small army. The night had gone awry when Peter had climbed out of the first floor window and jumped. Luckily, a large tree had broken his fall and he’d miraculously escaped without injury. 

“Idiot thought he could fly.” Sirius mutters as he exhales, but Remus thanks whomever may be out there that Sirius is talking again. He continues as he watches Sirius’ shoulders relax ever so slightly. 

“Christ, I thought Prongs was going to cry when we had to cut him down!” Remus laughs and is more than relieved when the corners of Sirius’ lips twitch upward at the memory of James’ failed rescue mission. Determined they could save Peter themselves, James had climbed into the tree and became stuck himself when his hair became tangled in the branches above. 

It had been very difficult to explain to Professor McGonagall why two of her students were stuck in a tree while Sirius, in his drugged state, thought it was hilarious to lick Remus’ face like a dog.

“Well, as long as you don’t start licking my face again-”

“Hey! Do I have to remind you why you’re called Moony?” Sirius exclaims and Remus can’t help but laugh, the warmth of the weed now spreading through his muscles and relaxing his mind.

“No, no! Pomfrey’s never looked me in the eye since.” At that Sirius bursts out laughing and Remus is overjoyed to hear it, his heart feels lighter as Sirius steps closer to him and bumps his shoulder into his. 

He lets the silence settle between them again, it feels lighter to bear with Sirius’ shoulder still pressed against his own. Remus let’s himself dream for a moment that Sirius can read his intent behind every smoke signal he sends out. Every smoke filled exhalation saying what Remus struggles too. I’m here for you. You’re never alone. I’ve got you.

Remus watches the smoke dissipate into the cold night air, reaching his fingertips out towards it. If he could just grab hold of one sentence, or even an ounce of courage, he would be able to tell Sirius how he truly feels. 

“Sirius?” Remus watches as Sirius continues to stare off into the distance, eyes slightly glazed as he leans against the railing. 

“Yeah?” Sirius still refuses to look at him and Remus feels a painful pang of regret that he hasn’t noticed his friend was suffering sooner.

“If your anxiety is bad again, you can always tell me you know.”

“I know.” Sirius’ response is harshly clipped and Remus recognizes the walls that Sirius has built throughout his life. Strong, tall walls that Remus knows protect him from more than Sirius has ever or will ever share.

Remus lets the silence stretch out between them as the sun slowly starts to creep its way onto the horizon. As he stubs out the last of his joint, Sirius reaches forward, his fingertips brushing ever so gently across Remus’ knuckles. 

His heart leaps as Sirius steps closer, his head bowed. Still refusing to make eye contact, Sirius grips onto Remus’ hand tightly and entangles their fingers.

“Remus…” His name is spoken so softly from Sirius’ lips that Remus has to look away, the whisper almost too intimate to bear. His cheeks heat and a warmth settles in the pit of his stomach.

“Thank you.” The two words are said with such conviction that Remus feels the weight of them in his bones. Without thinking he reaches forward and wraps his arms around Sirius’ waist. He feels Sirius tense and them all at once his entire body seems to relax and Remus is engulfed by strong warm arms. 

Remus isn’t sure how long the embrace lasts for, or how long the two of them have stood there holding each other in the silence of the sunrise, but Remus clings to every moment. He inhales deeply, Sirius smells of summer and the earth and Remus can’t help but nuzzle into Sirius’ neck as he feels Sirius’ rapid pulse, erratically beating just beneath the soft skin of his neck. 

Before he can stop himself, Remus connects his lips to Sirius’ neck ever so gently. He lets his mouth linger there, the warmth of Sirius’ skin mixing with the heat of his own breath. Remus feels the soft moan before he hears it and Sirius’ body weight sinks into his, blurring all the lines they had so finely crafted between them.

It happens slowly and all at once. Sirius Black is cupping his face and kissing him, his mouth hot and persistent. The subtle taste of whiskey and weed create a heady concoction on Sirius’ lips and Remus drinks it in, cherishes it, can’t get enough of it and wants to drown in him.

He feels the cold of the wall at his back as Sirius presses his body further into his. Remus feels enclosed, supported and safe, as Sirius shields out the rest of the world. Remus can only beg that Sirius feels the same sweet relief of finally joining their lips after oh so long.

When their lips finally part, Remus feels in a dream like state and he knows it’s not only because of the weed. Still entangled together, Sirius places his forehead against his own and Remus is elated to see the flush of scarlet across the other man’s cheekbones and a bright smile gracing his lips. And it’s because of that smile that Remus knows everything is about to change. Because to him, Sirius Black will always burn brighter than any star.


End file.
